


Sweet Pain

by xenopraetor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kaiju Hannibal Chau, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenopraetor/pseuds/xenopraetor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Chau enlists the aid of his top bodyguard, Gorou, to help him let off a little steam and have a little fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irinokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/gifts), [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



"So where are you from, anyway?" Hannibal Chau took a long drag on his cigar, gesturing to the man who stood on the opposite side of the room.

 "Roppongi." Stone-faced, Gorou Adama wasn't exactly known for his amiable demeanor. A middle-aged Japanese man, he was one of Chau's more effective bodyguards. A handful of inches under six feet, he generally carried a very severe look about himself. His voice was rough and heavily accented, and seemed to always sound derisive of everything around him. This was hardly helped by his habit of only ever wearing black, coupled with his long black hair and scruff. Gorou was not the kind of man a person wanted to mess with, especially when it came to threatening his boss.

 "Roppongi. I've been there, great nightclubs. Love the food."

 Gorou nodded slightly.

 "How big are your hands?" Chau questioned him, seemingly out of nowhere.

 "My... hands?"

 "Just get over here." Chau waved him over, reclining on a large plush cushion. He took another drag off the cigar, blowing the smoke back out as a circular puff before shoving it in the ash tray.

 Gorou stood beside Chau, gazing at his boss' appearance. He hadn't quite gotten used to Chau's new look after he had, well, practically risen from the dead a month or so back. The glaucous skin with a slightly pebbled appearance, horn plates extruding from hs temples. Clawed hands covered in rings, padded reptile feet adorned with gold metal plating, armored tail flicking about idly. Gorou was also aware of Chau's newly grown second pair of arms, which hid under his silken robe.

 "Lemme see ‘em," Chau held out his clawed hand, forcing Gorou to lean over him awkwardly to present his own palm. Pulling his glasses off, Chau gave a lopsided grin. "That'll do."

 Assuming his task was done; Gorou started to lean back before Chau grabbed his tie and jerked on it violently. Losing his balance and toppling forward, Gorou windmilled backwards in an attempt to not crash face-first into his employer. Instead of mitigating the situation he fell, knees spread onto the cushion with Chau smack dab in-between his thighs. Realizing he was straddling his own boss - who was wearing little but a robe - he struggled to find words. Trying to get back up to no avail, Gorou felt Chau's hand still pulling his tie taut, while something else - he assumed a tail - pressed against his tailbone.

 "Now who said we were done yet?" Chau grinned, revealing elongated canines. "I did have a job for you to do but now that I have you in this well, _compromising_ position, we might as well try something a little different."

 That big armored tail came snaking over, sliding over Gorou's thigh and very intentionally rubbing against a particularly sensitive area of his as it passed. He tried to keep composure as pleasant warmth blossomed from its touch; harder still as the strong appendage came sliding back from where it came. Yet still feeling the hard pressure against his tailbone, Gorou glanced back over his shoulder in confusion.

 "That's definitely not my tail, if that's what you're thinkin'." Chau grinned even wider, flexing his hips to grind the hardness against Gorou's body.

 Chau's clawed fingers defter than they appeared, it only took a moment to undo a simple zipper and pull down layers of black fabric. Already half-hard, Gorou's cock sprang free and continuing to rise towards Chau as if it were giving a salute. His face flushed, feeling betrayed by his own arousal. There was just something tantalizing about the way his boss looked at him, and he felt stupid succumbing to it. Koroshiya Gorou, the professional, the stone-faced killer, falling prey to his boss' touch like a little pet. But he wasn't exactly trying to get out of the situation either, all things said.

 "I think that's what they call a standing salute," Chau smirked, sliding the blunt side of one claw down Gorou's length. He couldn't help but laugh at the other man visibly cringing from embarrassment. Gorou didn't fight as his pants were removed, waistcoat and shirt unbuttoned. He relished the feeling of coarse, pebbled palms running over his body and cold claw tips ever so gently raking against his soft flesh. Chau left faint reddened trails across Gorou's pale skin, using his other hand to pull him forward by his tie like a leash.

 It was surprisingly pleasant for Gorou to feel Chau's long blue tongue snake across his face, warm and wet. Leaning into it he pressed his own tongue against it, taking in the taste. For a moment their lips locked, Chau's beard scraping against his chin, before he was pulled forward to rest against the other man's shoulder.

 "Ever been plugged?" Chau pulled one of Gorou's ass-cheeks tight, claw tips digging in just slightly enough to sting, using the other to trace rotations around his hole with a knuckle.

 "Just once," he responded quietly, head resting against the crook of Chau's neck. The hardness between his thighs was beginning to get sore and impatient. "I was quite drunk."

 "Perfect," Chau growled. "Then you already know how this little dance goes. So let ol' Hannibal lead and just follow along like a good lil pup." Loosing his grip on Gorou's firm flesh, Chau opened his robe, feeling the cool air against his skin. His cock curved upwards in anticipation, trails of precum oozing down the ridges and ribbed skin. Using an herbal jelly from the bedside table he lubed it up, breathing in deeply as he rubbed his hardness. Chau used the excess jelly on his hand to run over the smooth tendrils of his forked tail, pushing one of the tips inside the warmth of the other man's body.

 Gorou hissed in air, caught off guard by the sensation of something snaking inside him. It kept going until he was filled to the base of the tail-tip, stretching him around its circumference. It was a weird feeling, not necessarily unpleasant but not something he was used to either. It wasn't his first experience with it, but he barely remembered the time he got drunk enough on New Year's some years back and ended up in a threesome with twin bartenders in a Roppongi nightclub.

 "You're really quiet, y'know that?" Chau drew Gorou up to face him, looking him over with mismatched eyes. "Normally I can respect a man of few words. But times like these? Nah. That's no good. I wanna hear you squeal." Chau accented the final words by grabbing the other man's cock, causing him to gasp and shudder.

 Chau slipped his hands over Gorou's hips, removing his tail from inside the other man to replace it with his cock. Inhaling sharply as his head slipped inside, he held it there for just a moment to watch Gorou bite his lip in a mix of pain and pleasure.

 "That's the ticket..." Chau's voice shook as he spoke, trying and failing to keep his composure as it was betrayed by the sound of his tail whipping around excitedly. Slowly, he raised and dropped his hips, picking up speed until he couldn't hold back anymore. Bouncing Gorou on his cock, he was turned on more and more by the other man's moans. Though he hardly went without sex on a regular basis, this was the first time since his transformation and something about his new body made things more intense than before. He dug his claws into Gorou at the shoulders, gentle enough not to puncture but hard enough to send a dull pain lancing through with every bounce. Chau knew that he was in control, and there was no having it otherwise.

 Gorou responded by wrapping his arms around Chau's, limbs intertwining to brace against every rough thrust. He leaned his shoulders back, arching his hips to direct the hard cock against the right spots, grinding against the hip bones beneath him. There was no stifling the noises that came from his lips, low gasps matching each rhythmic thrust pounding inside him. As the thrusts increased in speed, the gasps grew to moans, moans to cries, mingling with the growls coming from deep in Chau's chest.

 It was clear Chau was about to peak as his head rolled back, brow furrowed and teeth bared, tail smashing against the floor. His thighs trembled as he pushed them past their limit, straining in desperation as the pinnacle feeling rushed in. Roaring from the intense heat exploding in his loins, he reflexively sunk his claws into Gorou's flesh, eliciting a scream.

 Deep inside Gorou felt a sudden spasm inside his ass as Chau's cock began to gush into him, quickly giving way to an intense ecstasy unlike anything he had felt before. Any semblance of quiet composure that may have remained was gone, replaced by quaking tremors and orgasmic cries as he spurted his seed onto Chau's stomach. Entangled in each other's limbs, the two men writhed against each other, grinding out the last moments of their shared orgasm.

 Sliding out of Gorou's ass, Chau moaned quietly and let his body go limp against the cushion. Gorou collapsed by his side, hooking their legs together and sliding his hand down to Chau's softening cock to fondle his balls. Exhausted they rested in the cool air, sore and spent but more than pleased.

 "You did good lil pup," Chau breathed into Gorou's ear, scooping him up into his arms. "Let's do this little dance again sometime."

 Gorou simply smiled in response. "Yes, please."


End file.
